callofdutyfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Warfare 2: Firefight
MW2:Firefight is a sequel to the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.It follows the remaining Task Force 141 operatives as they go into hiding from Shadow Company. =Story Outline= ACT 1 Doing It 'Till Extinction: As the remaining operatives hide out in the Caucasus Mountains, Makarov and his men explain where they are, as ultranationalist forces move in on the safehouse. As the troops move in they are ambushed by one of the snipers, Sentry. He exclaims over a megaphone that they will not tire and they will not surrender. Explaining the situation is none other than one of Rook's best mates, Jackpot. He calls in a favor from Nikolai, saying that they need urgent transport to another location. Sentry holds off the forces while the operatives board the C-130 Hercules. Sentry is eventually overwhelmed by the troops and says in dying words, "Find Makarov, and shatter his mind ." He sets off a chain reaction of explosives that destroy the ultranationalist forces, but sacrifices himself. Homeland Security Because of the events set in motion by Shepherd, the British, Australian and Canadian government's send troops to many grief-stricken area's. One of those troops is lead by Corporal Jon Davey, in the 3RAR. He leads a handpicked squad behind enemy lines in Moscow to recover vital information about Makarov's troops, but the plan goes south as local militia that do not trust the Australian forces attack the squad. They grab the intel and extract with no casualties. Hidden While proceding to the Outer Border of New Guinea, the C-130 is hit by a Stinger rocket. It crash lands on the Kokoda Track, where locals rescue the 141 operatives except for one of them, Yogi has a potentially fatal wound in her lower spine. The 141 forces proceed to a village while 2 operatives stay behind to look after Yogi. Shadow Company forces land on the track and proceed to the village where the 141 operatives are resting up. A firefight ensues and Yogi holds off all forces while sustaining gunshot wounds and the spinal injury. The Coup Canadian Sgt. Aaron Pierce and his JTF2 squad are sent to England to intercept an threat sent by Makarov to eliminate the English government. Pierce and his team arrive at No. 10, just in time to see the Prime Minister shot by a sniper. Pierce is unable to find the sniper. Soon the capital is swarmed by Ultranationalist forces. Soon fighting erupts between Royal Marines and ultranationalist forces. Pierce tries to help the Marines defend aganist the Ultranationalists but find they are outnumbered. The JTF2 stealthily escape the city, and Pierce reports to NATO the situation. Not Soon Enough NATO sends Sgt. Foley's Rangers to join forces with the Royal Marines and 3RAR troops to take back London from the ultranationalists. Landing in a night op, Foley and his squad fight their way forward to find their allies. After linking up with them, the combined team attacks No. 10 and retake it, only to find out Makarov was never in England. After some searching, they find intel that links Makarov to General Shepherd. ACT 2 Not Like Old Times Based on intel collected in Moscow, the Australians believe Makarov is hiding in Pripyat. Maj. Gordon, Lt. Davey and their team of 3RAR troops are sent into the city to find and eliminate the terrorist. Unfortunately their helicopter is shot down near the old nuclear reactor and the team must maneuver through buildings. They reach Makarov's base on the old ferris wheel. The team fights toward them, but is pinned down. They are alerted that the JTF2/Ranger force is providing backup. Davey tells his force to link up with them. Before they leave an explosion knocks Davey out. Davey and Gordon are captured by Makarov. During interrogation it turns out Gordon is actually working for the Ultranationalists, but before Gordon can execute Davey, the Spec Op team breaks in. Gordon and Makarov escape. Stay Frosty Jackpot meets up with MacTavish, and tells him of Gordon's betrayal. NATO Command asks the ex-141 operators to help them track down Makarov. After considering the idea, they link up with all forces in NATO Command. Intel from the Pripyat mission indicate Makarov is based somewhere near the Antartic. Davey leads the team to an old encampment. The team infiltrates at night. Pierce snipes the sentry guards, and enters with the team. They manage to sneak into the center of the village undetected, until suddenly searchlights turn on to reveal their position. They are assaulted heavy fire. As the team scramble for cover, Jackpot and MacTavish snipe some of the enemy positions. The team works from building to building eliminating enemy positions as they go along. They find out that Makarov is transporting a nuclear device by the old underground railway. Shock and Awe Immediately following the raid, the team finds the nearest set of tracks and follows it to the railway station where the Ultranationalists are loading a nuclear weapon to transport it to Makarov's base. The team eliminates sentries as they go along, until they reach the main station. A huge firefight ensues and the team gets trapped by a pair of T-72 tanks guarding the station. Price scrambles to find an RPG and destroys them. The team then boards the train just before it speeds out of the station. Don't Call Me Shirley Once boarding the train, Davey, Pierce, MacTavish and Jackpot with their team attack the train car by car in order to take control of it. They find Gordon trying to radio in reinforcements but is killed. The team takes control of the train, and Davey orders Pierce to stop the train. However when the train grinds to a halt, it is attacked by Ultranationalist forces. Pierce gets the train started again, and the rest of the team takes up defensive positions. Soon the speeding train is surrounded by Ultranationalist vehicles. Pierce and Davey hold off the assault. Ultranationalist forces try to get on, but are beaten back. Jackpot destroy destroys the trucks with an RPG. Soon the train is attacked by a squad of T-72 tanks. Torch struggles to find and destroy them. Then a pair of Mi-24 Helicopters attack the train. Yogi finds a Stinger and destroys the first one. The Train speeds towards a bridge, the second helicopter attempts to destroy it before the train crosses it. MacTavish struggles to destroy the Mi-24, Davey however with his RPG manages to destroy just as the train crosses the bridge. He then destroys the bridge behind them into order to prevent pursuit. All In The next morning, the team stops the train near the next bridge, and call for reinforcements to secure and safely destroy the nuclear missile on board. It is immediately attacked by Ultranationalist forces who survived the attack the previous night. The team sets up a perimeter with claymores and C4, to slow down the assault. Once again the Ultranationalists use armor and helicopter support. The team uses Javelin and Stinger missiles to destroy the threat. Barely holding on, the team is saved by Ranger and Royal Marine support. The team then boards vehicles landed by the Marines, and leave before the demolition team destroys the missile. Ultimatium While driving in France near the Eiffel Tower, Jackpot gets a call from HQ. Apparently his team is not the only one hunting Makarov. A team of Israeli commandos was inserted into South-East France, and got surrounded by Ultranationalist forces. The 141 commandoes procede to find the lost commando team. Soon the team learns The unit is hold up in a village near a river. Splitting up, Jackpot and Yogi take the west side, while MacTavish and the rest of the team take the east side. Jackpot and Yogi fight their way to a tower were the Israeli team leader is holed up, fighting their way through, they rescue the team inside. The commando leader Sgt. Moshe David, is surprised to be rescued by a team of international troops. The combined team fights off a vicous counterattack, and is saved by MacTavish and the team. Meeting outside a church, the Israeli commandos explain that the were planning to intercept a boat carrying another nuclear missile to Makarov's hidden base. Jackpot asks if the Israeli commandos wish to join the hunt for Makarov. David accepts. Whiskey Tango Foxtrot After leaving the village with the Israeli commandos. Jackpot and the team watch and wait on the banks of the river for the ship carrying a nuclear missile. After locating the correct ship that night. The team slips onboard and fight its way to the cargo hold to capture the missile and the nuclear material. Looking for any intelligence to Makarov's location. The manifest in the bridge records that the Nuclear material's final destination was Somalia. Suddenly the boat is attacked by Helicopters flown by Ultranationalist forces as well as Tanks on the riverbank. MacTavish calls in an A-10 Warthog to destroy the tanks and an F-22 to destroy the helicopters. After the airstrikes the boat is attacked by MiG Jets and begins to take on water. The team barely escapes off the boat before it explodes. ACT 3 Rapid Response Believing that the main Ultranationalist Army is in Somalia, Jackpot and the team HALO jump into Somalia to find Makarov. The Ultranationalist Army is already ready and waiting. And launch an all out attack on the team. Desperately searching for cover the team enter and multistory apartment building, to regroup. MacTavish sets up a sniping postions while Davey gathers as many heavy weapons as possible. Torch and Yogi provide covering fire. The Ultranationalists launch wave after wave of infantry attacks on the building hoping to enter in and kill the team. The come in supported by BMP-2's, Jackpot destroys the armor with a Javelin. Davey snipes as many troops as possible. Yogi warns Jackpot that she hears a whirling noise. Soon a Mi-24 approaches the top floor where their position is and opens fire destroying the windows. Yogi takes cover and tries to relocate. Soon however the helicopter has Yogi in its sights. However before it can open fire, Torch lunges into the way and is shot. Jackpot destroys the aircraft with a Stinger. Torch before he dies tells the team that he is thankful to see the day when international forces work together as friends. The team raids the Ultranationalist command post and finds an second location in the middle of the Bakara Market. Yogi leaves as David's team sings the Jewish Prayer of Mourning, the team has a moment of silence to honor their fallen comrade. Yogi is saddened by the passing of Torch, and Jackpot tries to comfort her. Closing in The next day Jackpot and the team drive into the Bakara Market, only to find that most of the Ultranationalist forces have left. However since they left in a hurry, they left noticeable tire tracks leading to the River. The team follow the tracks toward the mountains. However it ends up being another trap. The team is surrounded by numerous Ultranationalist vehicles. Scrambling to gather their weapons the team fires back destroying many enemy vehicles. Soon however enemy helicopters arrive. Jackpot and the team drive into a thick forest to lose them. The helicopters circle overhead, hoping to find them. Pierce gets out a sniper rifle and tries to kill one of the pilots. The commando succeeds, and the team race out of the forest before the chopper crashes causing an inferno, the smoke blinds the other aircraft from pursuit. The team arrives at the foot of a cliff only to see a nuclear missile launch from Makarov's base. Endgame Yogi races with the team to infiltrate and shutdown the missile before Makarov can launch another one. After gaining the abort codes from NORAD. Yogi, Jackpot and MacTavish enter the base while the rest of the team sets up a perimeter. The trio fight there way to the launch control. MacTavish is able to abort the missile in flight. But realizes a second missile is nearly ready to be launched, but the controls for that one are locked. Yogi realizes that Makarov has the code for the panel and goes after him. She asks MacTavish to keep hot-wiring the panel to see if he can get it to work. Jackpot wants to go with Yogi but she tells him to cover MacTavish. Grabbing an M240, she goes after the terrorist deep within his base, killing any of his men in her path. She finally corners Makarov near the other missile. However before she can shoot, she is wounded by one of his guards. Yogi pulls out her only remaining weapon her combat knfe and stabs Makarov. Before she is shot by his guards they are all killed by Jackpot who went after her. Yogi asks where MacTavish is. Jackpot says he sent him and the team out. Jackpot places C4 on the Missile before it can leave, and takes Yogi out of the base before the whole place explodes. They jump out just before it explodes, landing on top of one another. After sharing a brief moment together, they join up with MacTavish and the rest of the team to leave. Epilogue In Canberra, a few days later, Yogi, Jackpot, Pierce and Davey are decorated for their bravery. All recieve Vicoria Cross's while Pierce receives the Medal of Honor. Jackpot tells Yogi how proud her grandfather would be of her today. After the ceremony the two join MacTavish at a memorial set up to honour the fallen. Jackpot asks why he wasn't decorated as well. The Scot replies he had been given the Victoria Cross already for his actions the first time around. The three laugh. Jackpot mentions it must be a great day to be a commando. Yogi answers it's a great day to be a human being.